scpfoundationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment Log 914
Site-19 Facility 23 Dossier Basic Information Founded: 12 December 1988 Location: REDACTED, USA Cover Story: REDACTED government warehouse Function: SCP-914 containment and research, Anomalous Item containment Size: Area of 0.025 square kilometers Personnel * Facility Director: Dr. Arthur Hackett * Director of Research: Dr. Lucius Veritas * Director of Containment: Dr. Marisa Norwood * Security Chief: Agent Alan Sedna * Administrative Personnel: 18 * Maintenance Personnel: 21 * Research Personnel: 47 * D-Class Personnel: 25 * Other: 4 Facility Plan Parking Lot: A flat concrete area located behind the facility buildings. This design allows minimal visibility while transporting anomalous objects. Site Cafeteria: A room for serving food to on-site personnel during designated meal times. Food Storage / Kitchen: A room used for the storage and processing of food. Food and water is shipped daily to Facility 23 and stored in this room, due to its remote location. The food is then cooked and served to on-site personnel. Maintenance Personnel Offices: Office rooms for maintenance personnel such as security staff and janitorial staff. Break Room: Used by staff as a place to rest while not working. Due to an incident on 10/04/2019, the break room is slightly larger on the inside. Personnel Residence: A two-story section of the facility for the on-site residence of non-D-Class personnel. Individual rooms and structures are not shown. Research Personnel Offices: Office rooms for research personnel. Senior researchers’ offices are located in the yellow-green area. Multi-Purpose Rooms: Rooms used for meetings, presentations, and conferences. Administrative Personnel Offices: Office rooms for administrative personnel. Research Cell 109-B: Room containing SCP-914. The floor is slightly elevated and plated with steel in order to ground SCP-914 for protection against damage caused by static electricity. Incinerator A room containing the incinerator, used for the destruction of classified information. The incinerator is occasionally used for the destruction of items produced by SCP-914.1 The room also functions as a waste management center. Research Cell 109-A: A room used for the storage of items produced by SCP-914. Preliminary Testing Room: A laboratory room used for preliminary testing of anomalous products. The properties and effects of anomalous products are documented using various methods, and objects of research interest are occasionally sent to the main facility for further examination. D-Class Personnel Residence: A section of the facility for the residence of D-Class personnel. Individual rooms and structures are not shown. Additional Information Site-19 Facility 23, located in REDACTED, is a facility built specifically to contain SCP-914 and its anomalous products. It is part of the larger Site-19 administration. Facility 23 was originally built in 1988 as an isolated containment facility for multiple large anomalous items. Following Anomalous Item A██████’s reclassification as SCP-914 in 2008, it was moved into Facility 23 and the facility was converted into a research establishment for the purpose of SCP-914 research. Dr. Charles Gears, former Director of Euclid-level containment at Site-19, was transferred to Facility 23 to oversee its research. Testing of SCP-914 began on September 9th of that year. During April 2017, Facility 23 was expanded and partly rebuilt to accomodate the increasing number of researchers, and the large amount of testing products accumulated over the years. Dr. Arthur Hackett and Dr. Lucius Veritas were transferred to Facility 23 to replace Director Charles Gears, as Director of Administration and Research, respectively. As of 07/12/2019, Facility 23 has conducted over ████ individual tests on SCP-914. A log of all tests that have been conducted can be accessed below. Experiment Logs SCP-914 1. under circumstances specified in Section 3 of the SCP Foundation Policy on the Handling of Anomalous Phenomena, and Ethics Committee Ruling 10A-0344 (“Retroactive Justification for Unauthorized Neutralization of Anomalies”).